Our New Reality
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Clary had just turned 18 and was living her life the best she could, unknown to her that secrets her mother has kept from her for her entire life. She was a shadowhunters, a demon fighter and killer. She is thrusted into this world and moved into this new place with new people, and a new crush, but what about her 2 year old daughter? Clace!
1. Chapter 1

**HI IM BACK!**

 **I know I said that already on my last story, and I will probably continue saying it for everyone of them lol. So this is my first Shadowhunters fic but I watched the show and loved it. And by the way, this is another teen mom fic, so if you don't like it or that I like my characters having babies, I'm sorry.**

 **Summary: Clary had just turned 18 and was living her life the best she could, unknown to her that secrets her mother has kept from her for her entire life. She was a shadowhunters, a demon fighter and killer. She is thrusted into this world and moved into this new place with new people, and a new crush, but what about her 2 year old daughter?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Shadowhunters or the characters, I only own Kirra Lynn Fray.**

Chapter 1:

Clary had just walked out of her art school audition when she was attacked on the sidewalk by her best friend in the whole world Simon. "So how did it go?!" Clary pulled her saddest face and handed him the paper as they started down the street towards a coffee shop. He ripped the paper open and read it as they enters the shop. He stopped and smirked at her and she laughed.

"The sad face, nice acting Fray. Coffee is my treat to celebrate." He says, heading for the counter to order. She glanced at the doodles on her portfolio cover and just studies them, she feels like they should be familiar to her but she has no clue what they mean or why she keeps drawing them.

Simon comes back and sits down in front of her, snapping her out of her daydream. "So what was their favorite piece?"

"They loved my work, and my doodles on the front of my portfolio, but the deal breaker I think was the portrait of Kirra I did. She said she loved the detailed work in it." Clary said as she sips her coffee.

"Speaking of my midget, where is she?"

"She is at her dad's, it's his last weekend before he moves to California with his new wife and baby on the way. He told me he is done with her after this visit since he is starting a new family." Clary tells Simon, rolling her eyes heavily. Clary and Kirra's father were together since they were 14 when she fell pregnant after he pressured her into sex. They stayed together until Kirra was born then he split, but still wanted to see her, well his parents wanted to see her. Her dad didn't spend much time with her but since it was court ordered he spent every other weekend with her until now.

"God I hate that guy. Can't stand that she had to go there." Simon said, getting annoyed quickly talking about Kirra's dad.

"That makes 2 of us. And she is being picked up by my mom so we can go to dinner and go out with your girl Maya for my birthday."

"Finally! We are going out for your birthday, but you better behave Clarissa, you are a mom." Simon joked as they throw there stuff out and head out to get ready.

Clary walks in her moms store and gets her gift from Dot before heading up to there house. "Happy Birthday my girl!" Her mom greets her and hugs her. "And here is your birthday gift and art school gift."

"Thank you mom." Clary opens the box and sees something that looks like a fancy marker. "What is it? It's so cool!"

"It's a family heirloom. Look Clary we have to-" Her mom started, but was interrupted but little feet running into the apartment.

"Mommy!" Clary turns and grabs her daughter as she jumps at her. "Luke camed and got me."

"My baby, I missed you! Did you have fun at daddy's?" Clary asks, as she snuggles her daughter.

"Kind of, I played with Lilly but I didn't really see daddy. He said he was busy." Lilly was her Aunt's daughter who was 5.

Clary rolled her eyes secretly "It's okay baby, that was your last daddy weekend because daddy's moving."

"Okay, can I go play?"

"Yes you may. I love you." Kirra kisses Clary and then runs off to her room.

"Okay mom I'm going to get ready to go with Simon and Maya." Clary hugs her mom and heads off to her room. Jocelyn looks at Luke and sadly smiles.

"I tried, and I gave her the stele. I hope all of this works out." Jocelyn says.

Luke shuffles to her side. "Is Magnus on standby incase something happens tonight? He did say he could only hold off her memory until she was an adult."

 **{Magnus already is in a relationship with Alec, and Alec has already met Kirra but not Clary, and he won't be as nasty to her as he is in the show.}**

"Yes I already spoke with him. Alec is going on a mission tonight but Magnus already put the warlocks in hiding so he will be at his apartment on standby and Dot gave me a potion to drink in case they show up. Just please make sure you will keep Clary and Kirra safe."

Luke hugs Jocelyn tightly "Always."

"Alright baby, mommy's going with Uncle Si for a little bit okay. I will see you in the morning. I love you baby girl." Kirra says goodbye and hugs her mom goodnight as she cuddles into bed. Clary walks into the living room and walks to her mom. "Okay mom Simon's on his way and Kirra's in bed."

"Clary we really need to-" Jocelyn says, but is interrupted again by Simon walking in.

"Really Clary? Maya is already at the restaurant."

"I love you mom." Clary hugs her mom goodbye and leaves with Simon.

Jocelyn knew that would be the last time she saw Clary.

 **First chapter? what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2:

Jocelyn was sitting at home on the couch with Luke while Kirra was sleeping, and she was getting anxious, like she knew something was going to happen. Soon, around 11, they heard banging downstairs on the doors "Jocelyn Fairchild where is the cup!?" They both shot up and ran to different directions. Luke ran and grabbed Kirra and quickly got her out after kissing Jocelyn goodbye. Jocelyn stayed and took her potion after making sure that Luke and Kirra were safe.

Clary was out with Simon and Maya waiting to get into Pandemonium when she bumped into a very hot stranger dressed in black with short slicked back golden hair. "Excuse me, can you watch where your going?"

He looked her very confused "You can see me?"

She looked at him weird "Yeah? Should I not?"

"No, you shouldn't." As he turned and walked away.

"Rude." Clary turns back to her friends who are looking at her like she is insane. "What?"

"Who were you talking to?" Simon asked.

"That guys with the blonde hair, he was so rude."

Maya walked up to them too "Honey there wasn't anyone there. Come on let's go inside." Clary follows behind them wondering if she really was losing it today.

 **{I''m going to skip the whole fight scene in the club because if youve seen the show, you know how it goes. And I'm going to change a little bit of how the first episode goes. Clary finds Jace first then goes to the station to try and find Kirra. But she can't find Luke or Kirra so they go back to the institute to try and find them.}**

After everything she had seen at Pandemonium, Clary had ran right home to try and find her mom and Kirra so she could hug her daughter and talk to her mom so she was reassured she wasn't going crazy.

She ran into her mom's antique shop to find everything destroyed and smashed. She walks upstairs to the apartment and opens the door to find her home in the same condition as the store. She runs to her daughters room to find Kirra gone along with Luke and her mom. She starts to panic until she finds Dot walking towards her. "Oh thank god Dot, do you know where Kirra is? Or my mom and Luke?"

Dot, seeming like she was in a daze, says "They took Jocelyn?"

"Who? Who took her?"

"Rogue shadowhunters looking for the mortal cup." Dot tells her, still seeming like she was dazed.

Clary, starting to panic, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Dot starts to walk towards her "Think Clary, think. Did your mother every say anything about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalise."

"No, I don't know anything about a cup. Is it one of the antiques downstairs. Oh my god where is my daughter? Dot where is she?" Clary starts to cry.

"Kirra is with Luke. Think Clary, this could save Jocelyn." As Dot approaches closer to Clary.

"No I can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother and my daughter is missing!"

"You know more then you think you do Clary Fray!" Dot says as she transforms into some creature, like the ones I saw those mystery people kill in the club.

She chases me and attacks me, knicking me in the neck with a claw thing. She had me cornered until I saw a blade go right through her and her disinigrate into dust, and see that beautiful man from the club earlier standing in front of me.

I stare at him in shock and he says "What? No thank you for saving your life." He slowly approached me and gently put his hands on my cheeks. "Careful, that demon got a piece of you."

"Demons?"

He shrugs, keeping his hands on my cheeks "Yeah, what do you think that miserable, disgusting thing was."

The room slowly starts to spin "I thought it was Dot."

"No, demon, it was a shapeshifter."

"Your just saying words. Um why is the room spinning?"

"Demon venom.

"Is that bad?" Clary says, as she blacks out in Jaces arms.

 _"Mommy! Mommy, Luke I want Mommy where is she?"_

Clary starts stirring and then shoots up, knocking heads with someone sitting on a bed with her.

"Ow.." Isabelle says, closing her eyes briefly.

"Wait, I don't know you.." Clary says, scooting away from the girl sitting with her.

"I'm Isabelle." The girl says, smiling. "I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane before. Or distracted.. Like you saw earlier at the club, distractions are dangerous is our line of work."

Clary looks around and back at Izzy " I have no idea what your talking about. Who's Jace?"

"You really have no idea do you?" Isabelle said.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, my daughter is missing and now you people have taken me. I need to find Kirra."

"And by taken I assume you mean saved your life..." Isabelle said as we heard 2 more voices approaching us in the room.

"Mundanes shouldn't even be here." The tall, tan boy with tattoo on his neck says, standing on the side of my bed.

"Where is here exactly?" I said, but was ignored.

"She's not a mundane Alec." The handsome blonde said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it." He said, then started talking to Izzy. "Look Isabelle, can you.." She had moved before he finished his sentence. He took a seat where she was sitting. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"I'm-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Clary Fray, we know who you are."

"Am I the only one who finds this usual?" The tall one, Alec I think, says to Jace.

"You find everything unusual Alec."

"I have to report this to the clave."

"You know what? Dial it down a notch."

Isabelle steps in now, "my brother doesn't have a dial. I love you Alec, but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you too." He tells Izzy "But I-"

Jace cut him off "Hey, you know what." He points to the door "Give me a minute." Alec just stands and stares at him in disbelief. "Here's a word your never going to hear me say, please."

Izzy grabs Alec and they head out the door, leaving Clary alone with Jace. "Your wound, it's healed."

Clary glances down to where the demon wound was "How is that possible? So what? I'm miraculously healed and all of you stunning people have magical powers."

"Oh no, don't confuse me for a warlock."

"A what?" Clary asked, confused.

"A warlock. It's one of the downworlders."

Clary started shaking her head "Okay you're not making any sense."

"Warlocks, vampires. seelies-" Jace starts to explain.

"Literally my brain is going to explode."

"Alright, well I'll keep it simple for you then. All the legends are true. We're shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those 'people' you saw 'murdered' at Pandemonuim, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons."

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I need to find my daughter and find the people who took my mom."

"I'm the best chance you got." Jace says.

Simon had called me but I cut the call short because I didn't have time to explain this to him right now. He told me he was outside the abandoned church but I told him to leave and I would call him when I figured everything out.

I turn to Jace after hanging up with Simon and watching him leave. "So where are my clothes? And why did you tattoo my neck?"

"I had to burn your clothes, demon venom. And I didn't tattoo you. It's a rune, I either put it on you or you die. Izzy left you some clothes." Clary picked up the high boots and stares at me, "Yeah, she's very comfortable with her body."

Jaces leaves Clary to get changed and Clary calls him back in when she's done, he walks in looking at her sketch book. "You drew all these, but have no clue about runes. This is why your so interesting.. Come on we have to head up front to try and work on finding your mother." He heads out and Clary follows.

Clary follows Jace to the front room, where Izzy and Alec are. "Alright, where do we start. Can any of these screens help us find my daughter or my mother?"

"Your daughter?" Jace asked.

"Yes! She's 2 and Dot said she was with my mom's boyfriend Luke, but I don't know where he is either!"

"Okay, what's Luke's full name?" Alec asked her.

"Luke Garroway." Jace looks up to Alec and Alec glances back at Jace.

"Jade Wolf." They both say together.

"The chinese place? What about it?" Clary asked them.

"You know it?"

"Yeah, Luke would sometimes bring home dinner from there. Why?

Jace pulls Clary towards him, "Look remember what I said earlier about the legends being true." Clary nods, and he continues "That includes werewolves. Jade Wolf is there spot. Clary, Luke is a werewolve, like your mother is a shadowhunter."

Clary shook her head in disbelief, "This is insane, I'm still trying to understand this and figure out where my baby is... If she is with Luke then she must be there right?"

They all nod "So why are we here still? Let's go." Clary goes to leave but it stopped when Jace grabs her arm again "What are you doing?"

"Clary we have to get premission first. That's wolf territory, if we go there we could be invading an area thats not ours."

I gently break his hold on me "My baby is there Jace, you all don't have to come with me but I need to go get her back."

Jace looks back at Alec and Izzy who shrug in agreement and all 3 of them follow her out the doors of the institute.


End file.
